Zoey 101 Dreams
by WenYongFa
Summary: The Boys escape a near death experience, a French assistant gets beat up, Zoey and the Girls have to patch it all up.Evil Teachers Come to attack the students,And Mission Impossible breaks out and the gang maybe doomed. Logan and Chase are in Big trouble!
1. Near Death Experience

Latley all meh Dreams Hav been something to do with Zoey101 and someof them are just plain weird

My M8 wanted my to write them up for him so he could see what ive been going on about for the past

few days , so ive decided to post them here aswell. Some of the stories include my Friends Rina,Conor and Chanty

and Me (Laura)I dont Own any Zoey 101 characters or Places, Enjoy!

Story 1

_Laura , Zoey ,Chanty , Nicole and Rina were In The Girls Lounge it was about 2:50pm Its was Saturday,_

_So what else was there to do , but Party!._

_Just as Track 4 was about to Play Chase Came through the Door With Conor , They were Panting_

_like Heck , they'd obviously ran here._

_Zoey: Hey Chase , Whats up?_

_Chase: Zoey , Remember that bear Logan gave you? and you put it on the Beach?_

_Zoey:Yeah why?_

_Conor: Something bad has Happend!_

_Rina: Like what?_

_Chase: Its..._

_Laura:Hurry up for Gods Sake , Say it!_

_Conor: Just Watch this!_

_All Girls: Ok then_

_The Tape showed two shadowy figures by the beach_

_: The Sins of the father , passed down to the son_

_:So its agreed then?_

_: The assasination of Logan Reese Will begin at 3:15pm (I luv Logan but i have no idea where this storyline came from)_

_Back in the Room all the girls were Gobsmacked at what they just Heard_

_Rina: I'm i Hearing right?_

_Nicole: Did they say.._

_Laura: Logan Reese?_

_Zoey: Well We've got to warn him!_

_Conor: Guys..._

_Chase: Its 3:10pm_

_Nicole: WHAT_

_Zoey: We cant all Go , our DA's will get suspicious_

_Rina:Right we need a plan_

_Chase: Laura , Rina and Conor come with me to find Logan_

_Zoey: Me , Nicole and Chanty will cover for you_

_Laura: Right lets go!_

_The gang spit up. Laura , Chase , Rina and Conor ran all around the PCA campus looking for Logan_

_They Stopped when they saw alot of People running from the Basketball Courts_

_Rina:Excuse me , Whats going on?_

_Person:Theres a big fight going on and its getting violent , these guys threatend us to leave_

_Laura: Dudes thats enough information for me!_

_Chase: Laura we cant just Run in there , Trust me on this one!_

_Laura: Fine :P_

_: Lets Just Leave him in this Water Tank ting (Stupid i know)_

_: We'll figure out a way to kill him _

_? and ? Leave the Basket Ball court_

_Conor: Ok heres the next plan , Me and Chase will go in there and get him , while you girls wait ok_

_Laura: Why do i have to wait! you know i'm not good at waiting_

_Conor: Tough , Just come on_

_Rina: You two be carefull in there , I'll only get out my bazooka if i need to!_

_Chase and Conor Climb down into the Tank , And find Logan on the floor in a puddle of Blood_

_Conor: Dude is he ok?_

_Chase gently lifted him _

_Chase: I think he will be ok if we hurry up_

_The door on the Tank closed itself automatically and bolted up_

_Laura: What the Heck is going on?_

_The Water started to fill up the tank_

_Rina: What was that?_

_Chase: The Water its Filling up the tank , we could drown_

_Conor: Laura , Rina go get help!_

_Laura and Rina: Gotcha!_

_Chase: I'll call Zoey and the Others to tell them they'll need to stall longer_

_Zoey: Hello? Chase?_

_Chase: Zoey! This is ergent! you need to stall longer for us!_

_Zoey: Chase! Calm down , whats going on?_

_Chase: We are trapped and about to drown , Logan is in bad shape , and Laura and Rina have gone for help_

_Zoey: Oh my God! _

_Chase: Zoey just play your part ok?_

_Zoey: Ok Chase , Cya Later_

_Laura: No i'm Serious you stupid Police people , 3 people are in danger_

_Police: Yeah Right little girl , just Stick to your tea parties_

_Laura: You Suck! You Idiot! hangs up_

_Rina: Didnt work huh?_

_Laura: Nope _

_Rina: Maybe Logans Dad can help_

_Laura: Well if he doesnt help the world has truly gone down hill_

_Rina and Laura arrived at Malcom Reese's Office_

_Assistant: State your buissiness_

_Rina: We need to See Malcom Reese_

_Laura: His son is in trouble , Big trouble!_

_Assistant: You Lie!_

_Laura: Listen Frenchie i'am going into that Office whether you like it or not!_

_Rina: She can be very forcefull you know?_

_Assistant: No wait!_

_Laura and Rina Barge through the door,Malcom is on the phone_

_Malcom: I'll call you back._

_What are you kids doing in my office?_

_Rina: Well sorry to barge in on you Mr Reese but..._

_Laura: Logan is in trouble_

_Malcom: Logan?_

_Rina: Yes , He could Die!_

_Malcom : What are you on about?_

_Laura: For godsake!_

_Rina: Logan is trapped in a water tank (Stupid yet again) and he is Injured and the water is rising and it could be the end of his life._

_Malcom: Are you joking?_

_Laura: NO! watch this tape if you dont believe us!_

_Malcom: I cant believe this , Girls you go back to PCA i will get help from the police , they will believe an adult_

_Rina: Come on Laura lets go!_

_Meanwhile the Water had risen really high_

_Chase: Well my phone is busted_

_Conor: Your life is more important_

_Chase: Good point_

_Laura: CONOR! are you ok?_

_Chase: Does she not care about me?_

_Conor: Heh , Laura we are ok , but we are running out of time_

_Rina: Dont Worry , Logans Dad is Here with the police and stuff_

_Chase: Great , Just ask them to hurry up!_

_Rina phones Zoey to tell her about everything_

_Zoey: So is everyone alright?_

_Rina: Yeah , The Police are helping Conor , Logan and Chase now_

_Zoey: Thats good , I'm gunna head on over to see you , K?_

_Rina: Yeah OK Bye!_

_The Police had just got the doors open_

_Policeman: Pass him up Gentley_

_Conor: Well atleast Logan is OK now_

_Chase Yeah._

_About 10 minutes later everyone was safe and Zoey had just arrived_

_Laura: Hey Zoey_

_Chase: Hey_

_Zoey: Are you guys ok , wheres Logan._

_Chase: We are Fine , Logan has been taken to the hospital_

_Zoey hugs Chase_

_Laura: Today has been one strange day_

_Rina: Yeah , seens as you took out a French Person_

_Chase: Laura , You beat up a French Person?_

_Laura; He was in my way_

_Zoey: Heh_

_Conor: You scare me sometimes_

_Laura: Its my trademark , Joking _

_Everyone: hehehehe_

_**And thats when my dream ended lol plz review but dont flame.**_

_**Next Story that will be up is Damn Closets and heres a preview**_

_**One geography lesson one classmate has been locked in a closet by evil teachers. The gang figure out the plan and set up a ninja like team to help. But when Logan and Rina get caught its up to Chase and Zoey to save the day. But all goes wrong and Chase wrecks the day.**_

_**PLz read next chappy**_


	2. Damn Closets

Story 2

_It was a dull boring day a PCA and the PCA students were in a boring geography class_

_Zoey of course does really well in school , but as for some of her friends they just dont_

_Laura: I cant be Botherd to work today_

_Zoey: You've hardly done anything_

_Laura: And thats enough work for me_

_Nicole: I dont feel like working wither , i'd rather look at that cute boy over there_

_Chanty: Not that Christmas looking guy again_

_Nicole: Shh dont tell people_

_The Class went silent as the assistant of Deen Rivers Ms Shaba-Laba-Ding-Dong (I didnt have a name for her) came through the door , nearly everyone was afraid of her , she looked like and Umpa Lumpa , according to Laura and Chanty_

_Ms Shaba-Laba-Ding-Dong: May i see Laura Newson please?_

_Teacher: Of Course_

_Laura:thinks What have i done now?_

_Ms Shaba-Laba-Ding-Dong: Follow me_

_Logan: Hey Laura what did you do this time?_

_Laura: If i knew that Logan , I wouldnt be thinking the same thing!_

_Zoey: Hope she isnt in that much trouble we are surposed to be catching a movie after school_

_Chanty: Back at our old school we did_

_Chase: You bad girls_

_Chanty: Yeah we are , we used to get in trouble all the time_

_Nicole: Your not gunna hurt us are you?_

_Logan: Yeah they are Nicole , They are gunna get you when you least suspect it_

_Rina: Shut it Logan_

_Meanwhile in the class opposite them_

_Ms Shaba-Laba-Ding-Dong: You've done nothing wrong , i just want you to stand here , ok?_

_Laura: Uh-kay_

_Ms Shaba-Laba-Ding-Dong quickly Pushed Laura in the Closet and Locked it_

_Ms Shaba-Laba-Ding-Dong: Now time to get all her friends phones_

_Laura: Hey Lemme out! this isnt Funny woman!_

_Ms Shaba-Laba-Ding-Dong was having a word with Laura's Geography Class_

_Ms Shaba Laba-Ding-Dong: So you see we need your phones just for a couple of days_

_Chase: Well ok sure_

_Everyone Handed thier phones over , accept Zoey , she handed in Dustins phone , because she knew something was going on._

_Logan: They Better not damage my Phone , It costed like £400_

_Chase: Its just a Phone_

_Rina: Wonder why Laura isnt Back yet_

_Chanty:Probably writing a statement_

_Nicole: Shall we go get Lunch?_

_Zoey: Wait a second , my Phone is ringing_

_Chanty: Didnt you just Give Ms Shaba-Laba-Bing-Bong your Phone_

_Chase: Yeah i'm sure i saw you_

_Zoey: that was Dustin's Phone_

_Michael: Clever _

_Zoey: Anyways , Hello?_

_Laura: Zoey is that you?_

_Zoey: Yeah , why?_

_Laura: I need help_

_Zoey: From What?_

_Laura: Ms Shabby-Crabby-whatever Has locked me in a closet and i cant get out_

_Zoey: you serious?_

_Laura: Yeah , Theres no door knob or anything!_

_Zoey: So thats why she took our phones , So you couldnt get contact with us!_

_Laura: That makes sense , but you guys have got to help me_

_Zoey: Ok Calm down , i'll cya later_

_Nicole: So who was it?_

_Zoey: Laura , She needs our help_

_Zoey explained the story and the guys made a plan , Logan and Rina would distract the teachers while Zoey , Chase and Chanty Got the Keys and Nicole kept lookout for them_

_Outside Ms Shaba-Laba-Ding-Dong's Office Logan and Rina had stopped her so they could ask a few questions_

_Logan: Hey Ms Shaba-Laba-Ping-Pong_

_Ms Shabba-Laba-Ding-Dong: Its Ms Shaba-Laba-DIng-Dong , Mr Reese_

_Rina: We arent Here to discuss you name , we need to tell you that.._

_Logan: Theres big trouble on Campus_

_Meanwhile_

_Zoey: Ive almost got the Keys , How are Rina and Logan doing NIcole?_

_NIcole: Fine , She's believing them_

_Back To Rina and Logan_

_Ms Shaba-Laba-Ding-Dong: What Trouble ?_

_Nicole: Hey Guys_

_Logan: What are you doing here?_

_Nicole : Came to say hi_

_Rina: Anyway ,back to the problem at hand_

_Nicole: Has someone else been trapped in a closet?_

_Logan: Nicole!_

_Nicole: Bye_

_Rina: Zoey, Chase get outta there! Come on Logan_

_Ms Shaba-Laba-Ding-Dong Grabbed Rina and Logan_

_Ms Shaba-Laba-Ding-Dong: You are coming with me!_

_Logan: Ah Crap_

_Logan and Rina were thrown in the closet too._

_Laura; Hey , You got caught huh_

_Logan: Yeah thanks to Nicole_

_Laura: Did the others make it_

_Rina: Maybe , I dunno_

_Logan: Dude , Now we are the ones who need saving_

_Laura; Join the Club_

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. Damn Closets part 2

Part 2 of story 2 is back , Hope you enjoy it !  
Well Logan and Rina have been caught, what are the others going to do?

Leanne , one of my made up Characters is in the Story now

Story 2 part 2

_Laura had just met Logan and Rina in the closet (lol)_

_Laura: Well i'm Glad to see you anyway_

_Rina: Yeah..._

_Laura: So where are the others?_

_Logan:Well they are still out there , but Ms Shaba-laba-ding-dong knows the plan!_

_Rina: Wont We run out of oxygen in here?_

_Logan: I hope not, i cant risk anything happening to this face!_

_Laura: The others better hurry up!_

_Back to the Peeps (lol)_

_Zoey:Glad we got out of there , wonder what all that shouting was about?_

_Chase: Hey Nicole , Where are Logan and Rina?_

_Nicole: Well they got caught! I Kinda dobbed them in..._

_Zoey: You did what!_

_Nicole: I didnt mean it Zoe , It sorta slipped out!_

_Chase: So you think they got taken to the closet of doom! to?_

_Zoey: Chase will you cut that out?_

_Nicole: I'm sure thats where they've been taken though! Oh No!_

_Zoey:Look! We've already lost 2 of our team mates and we cant afford to loose anymore!_

_Chase: So? What are we going to do!_

_Zoey: Me and Nicole are going to fight, and then one of you will go and unlock the closet_

_Nicole: But we need a bigger team!_

_Chase: Lets get the gang together (Leanne,Chanty,Michael,Lola,Quinn and Dustin)_

_Zoey: Lets go!_

_They called all thier other team members and they brought thier gear , this was war against the teachers! once and for all!_

_Zoey and Nicole saw Ms Shaba-Laba-Ding-Dong walking by_

_Zoey: Nicole! _

_Nicole: I'm sick of you Zoey!_

_Zoey: Bring it on,Bitch!_

_Nicole: Its on!_

_Ms Shaba-laba-ding-dong: What is the meaning of this!_

_Nicole: SHE TOLD CHASE I LOVE HIM_

_Zoey: That wasnt in the script!_

_Ms Shaba-Laba-Ding-Dong: Script?_

_Zoey:Nicole,you wrecked it! Our plan is wrecked now!_

_Nicole: Sorry!_

_Ms Shaba-Laba-Ding-Dong:Plan?_

_Zoey:RUN!_

_Ms Shaba-Laba-Ding-Dong:Calling all teachers surround the main building!_

_Teachers: Right!_

_Chanty: You heard Zoey everyone! we have to take action!_

_Leanne: Yeah. Me and You will enter the North side of the building and go defencive against teachers that are still inside the building_

_Michael: Me and Dustin will go in on the South and attack_

_Lola: I'll Keep look out but what can Quinn do?_

_Chanty: She can hack into the school system incase the teachers activate the security system!_

_Quinn: Piece of cake!_

_Zoey,Chase and Nicole came in at that moment_

_Zoey: Hey guys , Have you sorted out your Roles?_

_Leanne: Yeah have you?_

_Zoey: Yes , Me and Chase will head straight for the English room and Nicole will be on lookout_

_Lola: So she's with me?_

_Michael: yeah looks that way_

_Nicole: I'm ok with that_

_Zoey: Lets move it people!_

_After Quinn had disabled the security system,Chanty and Leanne entered the North door and they saw some teachers._

_Chanty: Hey Teachers! Come over here you ugly morons!_

_Leanne: Yeah you cant teach to save your lives , and you need some fashion advice!_

_Teacher#1: How dare you!_

_Teacher#2: You'll be sorry you ever said that!_

_Chanty: What you gonna do , Gramps?_

_Teacher#3: Is there a problem here?_

_Leanne: Oh look Grammy is here to!_

_Teacher#3: I beg your pardon?_

_Leanne: You heard me Grammy_

_As Teachers 1-3 charged at Chanty and Leanne ,Zoey and Chase ran past and headed up to thier destination point, also Michael and Dustin were doing pretty well on thier end._

_Dustin: Hahaha beating up teachers is fun, do you think we'll get in trouble , do ya, Do ya,Do ya?_

_Michael: You havent been drinking Frazz by any chance have you?_

_Dustin: I dunno, dont think so,maybe,i hope not!_

_Michael:In coming!_

_Dustin: Ive got it!_

_Dustin jumped on the teacher and started screaming at him_

_Michael:Poor guy!_

_Meanwhile Zoey and Chase were making thier way up to the 2nd floor_

_Zoey: We are almost there!_

_Chase: Any sign of attack_

_Zoey: No but if you hear anything move , keep still ok?_

_Chase: Sure ,Trust the English room to be right at the end of this hallway_

_suddenly loads of lights flashed on and off_

_Zoey: err Chase where did all these Lasers come from?_

_Chase: The teachers must have restarted the security system_

_Zoey got a walky talky out of her pocket_

_Zoey: QUINN!_

_Quinn: Zoey , i cant hack back into the school system,Luckily they've only managed to set off the lasers_

_Zoey: Ok so we still have time?_

_Quinn: Yeah about 10 minutes before they get by my Virus_

_Zoey: Thats all the time we need_

_Chase: So we have to go through all these Lasers?_

_Zoey: Just like Mission Impossible huh?_

_Chase: Yeah exactly_

_Zoey: Well stop talking to me and move :)_

_Chase and Zoey managed to get through the field of Lasers_

_Chase: That looked easier in the movie!_

_Zoey: You got that right. Anyway we've gotta move theres not much time_

_Quinn:ZOEY!_

_Zoey: Quinn? what is it?_

_Quinn: Ms Shaba-Laba-Ding-Dong has figured out how to disable my virus , shes heading to the teachers lounge to tell them!_

_Zoey: Thats great Quinn! We're almst there anyway!_

_Chase:Heres the door Zoey_

_Zoey: Yeah i noticed and its locked!_

_Chase kicked the door but it took him 13 times before he actually broke it._

_Zoey: My Hero_

_Chase: Yeah..well it wasnt that hard_

_Zoey: Come on_

_Chase and Zoey found the Closet but Chase forgot to bring the Key_

_Zoey: Uh Guys!_

_Laura: Zoey what is it?_

_Zoey: Chase forgot to bring the key_

_Logan: Chase if i ever get out of here,i'm going to kill you!_

_Chase:I swear i put it in my pocket!_

_Rina: You know you shouldnt swear_

_Logan: Get with the times , everyone does!_

_Zoey: Fighting isnt going to help solve this problem_

_Chase: What are we going to do without the key?_

_Zoey: Chase, your just lucky that i decided to wear hairclips today and that im great at picking locks_

_Chase: Zoey i could kiss you!_

_Zoey: You guys will be out in a sec_

_After about 2 minutes Zoey managed to get the door unlocked._

_Laura: I'm glad to be out of there_

_Logan: Me too! and now i'm going to kill Chase_

_Rina: Why? you got out didnt you?_

_Logan: Yeah but i said "Chase if i ever get out of here,i'm going to kill you!" and thats what i'm going to do!_

_Chase: Oh geez_

_Zoey: Well i;m glad this is over but i cant help but think i'm forgeting something_

_Suddenly all the doors on the building locked up and the windows barred themselves with metal like at prison and the gang heard dogs being released!_

_Laura: Oh My God what the Heck_

_Rina: What the Hell Happend_

_Chase: They must of hacked into Quinns Virus already!_

_Logan:So that means we are stuck here!_

_Zoey: Looks that way until Quinn can hack back in_

_Logan: If she doesnt Chase will have another dead buddy with him_

_Chase: Thats not very nice_

_Rina: Yeah well Logan isnt Nice_

_Chase: Good Point_

_Zoey: Is it me or can you hear dogs?_

_Laura: I dont like dogs!_

_Logan: Niether do i!_

_Chase: Relax as long as we have the door locked they cant get in!_

_Zoey: But Chase , You knocked down the door!_

_Chase: Oh fk_

_Logan: You idiot!_

_Laura: Check if the dogs are coming ,so they can kill you not me_

_Logan: Yeah you're our sacrifice_

_Zoey: Do you two have to be so cruel_

_Laura: Yeah its our trademark_

_Logan: Or do you want to check Zoey?_

_Zoey: Chase go check_

_Chase peered around the door and he saw atleast 30 guard dogs and 10 rotweillers (cant spell) coming thier way and he paniced like hell and they saw him,so they ran twice as fast!_

_Chase: Guys its bad! They have seen me!_

_Suddenly all the dogs surrounded the door_

_Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_**That chapter was cool , well in my opinion , PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**thanks to all who have already reviewed the last 2 chapters**_

_**Bet you all are wondering what the next chapter will be? well heres a spoiler**_

_**KILLER ROBOT**_

_**Well the story starts off when Logan and Chase decide to kick a boy named Billy of their Water Basketball team.They needed room for a new better player than him. Billy blackmails Quinn into Building a Killer Robot Tracking Logan and Chase's DNA to make them pay for what they did.**_

_**Well L8rs People**_


	4. Killer Robot

Killer Robot

_Logan and Chase were near by the pool one afternoon, talking to a boy named Billy , who wasnt taking thier conversation in to well._

_Billy:Your kicking me off the team,So Trey can play!._

_Logan:Yeah.._

_Billy:But he's rubbish at water basketball!_

_Logan:Well he's better than you!_

_Chase:What Logan is trying to say is well we need a better,stronger team._

_Logan:And your the only one that slows us down._

_Chase: And thats why we are cutting you loose._

_Billy: I'll get you for this,maybe not tommorow , maybe not next week , but i will get you!_

_Logan:Pfft whatever..._

_Billy walked off he looked so angry he could make little kids cry._

_Chase:Do you think he'll get over it?_

_Logan:What do i care?_

_Chase:Well are we going to play Water Basketball or what?_

_Logan:I'm Way ahead of you._

_In Quinn's Room_

_Billy rushed into Quinns room unexpected_

_Quinn: Billy? Why are you here?_

_Billy:Listen Quinn and Listen good , you are going to help me!_

_Quinn:Why would i want to help you?_

_Billy:Because you dont want anyone to find out why you really could'nt join the science club, do you?_

_Quinn: You?Know?_

_Billy: Thats right Quinn if you dont help me , That will be the heading on the school newspaper_

_Quinn: You wouldnt!_

_Billy: I would!_

_Quinn: Okay Okay i believe you! now what do you want?_

_Billy: I want you to build a Robot for me_

_Quinn: A robot? that will be easy_

_Billy: Not just any Robot though , i want you to build a robot that will breathe fire,use a chainsaw and a sword, and track Logan and Chase's DNA so i can get my revenge! Oh and it has to shoot Lasers!_

_Quinn:I cant create a Robot that will hurt Chase and Logan!_

_Billy:You'd better or everyone in school will know your little secret , and i'll kill Ottis (alpaca) for free_

_Quinn: Ok Ok i'll do it , meet me here tommorow morning_

_Billy: Exellent_

_In the Girls lounge at about 5pm_

_Logan: I'am so bored_

_Laura: Yeah,I hate it when its raining_

_Chase: I like the rain , but it sucks when Water Basketball is cancelled_

_Laura: I still cant believe you kicked Billy of the team , i wish i saw the look on his face_

_Logan: It was classic_

_Zoey: You guys are so mean_

_Chase: Harsh i'm not mean_

_Nicole: Hey Logan,Chase,Your DA wants to see you in your room_

_Chase: Really?_

_Nicole:Yeah_

_Logan: Wonder whats up?. Bye Girls_

_Laura:C'ya_

_Logan and Chase had to run back to thier dorm because of the rain , it was really windy outside so they ended up getting drenced but when they got to thier room , no-one was there , not even Michael._

_Chase: Maybe it was a false alarm?_

_Logan:Well should we go back to the Girls dorm?_

_Chase: Nah we might aswell wait here until the rain dies down._

_All of a sudden Logan and Chase heard a scrapping sound coming from thier Closet._

_Chase: Thats creepy._

_Logan:Maybe Michael got trapped in the closet?_

_A thunder storm started up which freaked them out even more._

_Chase: Well lets open the closet ._

_Logan: Go ahead._

_Chase opened the closet and jumped back after he heard a beeping noise._

_Logan: What the hell was that?_

_Chase: I dont know?_

_Robot: Chase Matthews, Logan Reese!_

_Logan:What the hell!_

_Chase: Who said that?_

_Robot: I have sealed your fait!_

_Logan: Ok Michael if this is a joke stop it now!_

_Robot: I'm not Michael i'am Robot_

_Chase: A Robot?_

_Robot: And my orders are to exterminate you_

_The Robot blew fire and thier closet went up in flames and Chase and Logan were forced back._

_Chase: Oh My God!_

_Logan: We've got to get out of here!_

_Robot: There is no use in running , i'am programmed to track your DNA_

_Chase: Our DNA, This is bad Logan , Real bad!_

_Logan: Well what are we gonna do!_

_Chase: Lets go to the Girls so they can call help for us_

_The Robot at this point had doubled in size and got out its chainsaw_

_Logan: So it has a chainsaw aswell?_

_Chase: All the more reason for us to run!_

_Outside_

_The Robot was Chasing Chase and Logan and they were running and screaming but strangely no-one noticed accept from Quinn who was watching the whole thing.She knew she should'nt of helped Billy.But Billy had already acttivated the Robot's lasers before Quinn could stop him. Billy had tied up Quinn and pushed her in a closet but she still had a window to look through._

_Chase:Its shooting lasers!_

_Logan:Chase,This doesnt look to good does it?_

_Chase: No but if we can keep running we might have a chance._

_Robot had already managed to knock down a few tree's with its laserbeams but i had decided to aim for one directly infront of Chase and Logan. Chase had only just noticed the tree was falling._

_Chase: LOGAN JUMP!_

_Chase and Logan had both jumped at the same time and a cloud of smoke had appeared where the tree had landed , the robot could not see where it was aiming and had wondered off in the other direction to Chase and Logan._

_Chase: Ouch my head...Damn that Robot. Hey! Logan! are you ok!_

_Chase didnt get a response so he began to panic_

_Chase: Oh crap! Logan! Logan!_

_Logan: Can you stop yelling my name when i'am sitting right next to you?_

_Chase: Well if you were sitting right next to me , why didnt you answer me?_

_Logan: I dunno , i was kinda trying to get up_

_Chase: We'd Better get moving before that Robot comes back_

_Logan: Just one problem there Chase_

_Chase: What?_

_Logan: I'm Stuck_

_Logans trousser leg had gotten caught under the tree_

_Chase: OK then , We'll have to rip your troussers_

_Logan: What!_

_Chase: Well if you want to die , i'll leave you here_

_Logan: Ok ok fine._

_Chase ripped Logans trousser leg which made it look like he got his troussers caught in a blender_

_Chase: that could be the new fashion_

_Logan: Shut up Chase!_

_The Girls Dorm_

_Chase and Logan managed to make it to the girls dorm before the smoke had dissapeared but the robot was soon back on thier trail_

_Chase: ZOEY,NICOLE,LAURA,LEANNE!_

_Zoey: Whats going on!  
Laura: Yeah i thought you had to see you DA_

_Chase: It was a set up , when we got back to our dorm no-one was there!_

_Logan:Yeah and then we heard a noise coming from the closet , so we thought Michael had got locked in there_

_Chase:So we opened it and something said our names and it said it was a robot_

_Logan: And then our closet went up in flames and it got a chainsaw out and chased us all the way here_

_Chase: And it shot lasers at a tree and it fell and nearly killed us , and Logan got trapped so i had to rip his clothes_

_Logan: Yeah look. And the robot couldnt see because of the smoke and thats when we got here!_

_Leanne: Have you guys been drinking?_

_Nicole: Yeah you look pale_

_Chase: We are pale because we have been scared!_

_Laura: Are you sure it wasnt a nightmare?_

_Logan: We are serious there is a robot out there that can track our DNA and its trying to kill us!_

_Chase: And it will be here soon!_

_Zoey: I think you two should lie down_

_Chase: no we need to get help_

_Logan: Yeah call the Police or something!_

_Leanne: Look guys , theres no killer Robot coming to get you_

_Chase: You watch it will be here soon_

_Laura: Maybe you guys should go back to your dorm , huh?_

_Laura opened the Door to reveal the Robot that looked really angry_

_Zoey: Err Laura the..._

_Nicole: Robot is at the Door_

_Laura: Oh my God_

_Laura Ran behind Logan and Leanne_

_Leanne: You were telling the truth?_

_Logan: Well Yeah._

_Robot: Chase Matthews,Logan Reese!_

_Chase: Here it goes again. Girls you go call help. We'll stall ok?_

_Girls: Right_

_Upstairs_

_Laura grabbed the phone _

_Laura: Police Police_

_Police: What is it?_

_Laura:Theres a killer Robot trying to kill my friends_

_Police: Your that same girl in the whole water tank thing arent you?_

_Laura: Will you just stupid up and listen_

_Police: Look , I'm sure whatever it is it will be fine_

_Laura: LISTEN YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DITCH ME AGAIN!_

_Zoey: Calm down Laura , let me talk for a while._

_Laura: OK_

_Zoey: Hey Mr police man sorry about my friend , she has a short temper_

_Police: I guessed_

_Zoey: Well anyway PCA needs your help , theres a Robot here_

_Police: Well you sound Sane but i still dont believe you_

_Zoey: I'm serio---------------_

_Leanne: What happened_

_Zoey: The phone went dead_

_Nicole: Maybe its the storm_

_Laura: Yeah probably, But how are we surposed to help the boys now_

_Leanne: What about Quinn , She could deactivate that robot_

_Zoey: Good thinking Leanne , I'll call her now_

_Nicole: Well..._

_Zoey: No Answer.._

_Laura: Thats just tipical , well maybe she's still in her room?_

_Zoey bashed on the wall and she got no answer_

_Nicole: Guess she's not home?_

_Laura: Ya think?_

_Zoey: Well lets try yelling out the window!_

_Laura: NIMBUS_

_Leanne: Why did you yell nimbus?_

_Laura: No reason just wanted to._

_Zoey: Well lets try yelling Help first ok?_

_Laura: OK_

_Everyone: HELP!_

_**Well theres the First part of the story hope you enjoyed it second part is coming up soon**_

_**Please review hope to get Killer Robot Part 2 up by Wednesday**_

_**Have a gr8 day peeps**_

_**l8rs**_


End file.
